


Dulce espera

by CherryBlossom68



Series: Alfa & Omega [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Babies, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossom68/pseuds/CherryBlossom68
Summary: Solo falta confirmar cuántos, pero que hay cachorros, eso es una seguridad.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Alfa & Omega [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600195
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Dulce espera

El repentino movimiento a su lado despertó a Viktor que, desde hacía un momento, sentía a su esposo moverse inquieto entre sus brazos.

—Shhh, amor, ¿qué sucede? —susurró el peli plata, incorporándose en el lecho que compartía con el nipón.

Pero antes que pudiera conseguir una respuesta, este había bajado de la cama y, casi corriendo, entraba al baño.

Esa fue la primera de un sinfín de mañanas en que, puntualmente, las náuseas matutinas aquejaban a un descompuesto Yuuri en su primer trimestre de embarazo. Era removerse en sueños, despertar y salir despedido hacia el baño para sufrir una larga serie de arcadas y malestares que lo dejaban débil y cansado.

Su esposo salía tras él y, con una solícita atención, sostenía su cabeza delicadamente, mientras el pelinegro vaciaba su estómago. Luego, el mismo alfa que podía atemorizar a los contrincantes de su tiempo de patinador profesional, o a los ejecutivos de una empresa rival, se sentaba en el suelo, tomaba entre sus brazos a su joven esposo y lo mecía al son de una música que sólo ellos podían escuchar, mientras besaba sus sienes y repasaba con un lienzo mojado su rostro sudoroso y afiebrado. Finalmente lo sostenía con fuerza hasta que las arcadas remitían y el cansancio tomaba control de su cuerpo.

Luego, acunándolo contra el pecho, lo llevaba hasta la cama y lo depositaba con toda la suavidad que era necesaria en tal ocasión. Con el cuerpo un poco destemplado, el más joven se acurrucaba contra su esposo y exigía su cercanía y su cariño. Este era el Yuuri de las mañanas, de ojos brillantes y húmedos, con una sonrisa trémula y un murmullo tierno, que seducía con su apariencia débil a su amado.

Como contraparte, había otra situación muy distinta, que avergonzaba al omega pero a su alfa llenaba de satisfacción: pasado el mal momento y luego de un copioso desayuno que engullía voraz, el nipón se desinhibía sexualmente, y su temperatura, al elevarse, arrastraba consigo a su ardiente alfa, que gozaba, dichoso, de la calentura de su pareja y no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera en corresponderle.

Así, Viktor, gradeciendo en su fuero interno ser el jefe, había decidido cambiar por el tiempo que fuera necesario su propio horario de ingreso a la oficina, ya que por nada del mundo dejaría pasar la oportunidad de hacer el amor con el dulce omega que, inundando sus sentidos con su fragante esencia, lo ponía cachondo al punto que temía excederse y ser demasiado intenso con el muchacho.

Viktor, perdido en la sensación de estar dentro de su pareja, y mientras sentía las oleadas de placer aflojar su cuerpo, se ponía a recordar el momento en que se dieron cuenta que la vida había comenzado a hacer maravillas en ellos.

Él fue el primero en notarlo y descubrió que eran varios los síntomas que podían alertarlos. Era cierto que vivían perdidos en su propio mundo, y todos los cambios que se produjeran en éste eran percibidos. Por lo tanto la somnolencia excesiva del nipón no le pasó desapercibida, ni sus pequeños mareos o un ocasional malestar que comenzó a manifestarse alrededor de tres semanas después de volver de su viaje a Londres. La confirmación la obtuvo al desconocer, en un primer momento, el aroma de su Yuuri. Podía percibir su olor frutado pero muy débil, casi podía palpar un entramado de aromas diferentes rodeándolo, entre los cuales el de azahar y de pasto húmedo predominaban. Todavía podía presentir algo más, pero no estaba seguro. Tal vez necesitaría la confirmación de un médico sobre el número exacto de cachorros. Aún no quería ilusionar a su esposo, y se reservó esa duda para sí mismo. De lo que estaba más que seguro era que no se trataba de un solo cachorro y eso lo tenía extasiado y pleno. Su Yuuri y sus bebés era más de lo que alguna vez había soñado. De pronto pensó que debía estar prohibido ser tan feliz.

Por si le quedaban dudas sobre el estado de dulce espera de su esposo, la absoluta certeza la tuvo en el suave suspiro, mezcla de dolor y placer que emitió el azabache, cuando rozó con sus labios los perlados botones levemente hinchados que había comenzado a acariciar seducido por su tersura. Supo, de inmediato, que el cuerpo de su amado estaba comenzando a prepararse para alimentar a los cachorros que comenzaban a crecer en su vientre.

—¡Ay, amor, deja…! ¡No, no dejes de hacerlo…! ¡Ah, duele, duele… Viktor!!—Eran las expresiones contradictorias de un sensible Yuuri, que moría por sentir la lengua de su esposo repasando con su humedad sus afiebrados pezones, por la sensación helada que provocaba el leve soplo con que acompañaba sus besos. En el fragor de la pasión el ruso también quería chuparlos y morderlos, y si bien eso encendía al japonés también le causaba dolor. Viktor comprendió la situación y se limitó a besarlos, acariciándolos con suaves y cálidas lamidas que encendían los ánimos de igual manera.

— ¡Alfa, alfa… no hagas eso! Me-me vuelves loco… Me podría correr sólo con pensar en lo que haces. —Y meciéndose sobre el cuerpo de su esposo, se arqueó para que el mayor pudiera gozar de sus tentadores pezones.

Afortunadamente, alrededor del tercer mes, casi todas las molestias desaparecieron, no pasando lo mismo con su apetito sexual que se había, si eso era posible, intensificado aún más.

Para Viktor aquello era un paraíso en la tierra. Como hombre muy apasionado que era, siempre había tenido miedo de no encontrar a alguien que compartiera su voracidad a la hora de amar. En su vida nunca había tenido a alguien que soportara su ritmo y por eso nunca hubo una pareja definitiva, ya que su intensidad resultaba molesta, más para aquellas personas que se acercaban a él atraídas por su posición y por su nombre. 

Por eso, cuando conoció a Yuuri tuvo miedo de asustarlo. Sin embargo algo bueno debía haber hecho en la vida, se dijo, porque el chico había resultado tan apasionado y lujurioso como él. Con el agravante de que, por su propia inexperiencia, no conocía de límites entregándose con curiosidad, ávido por aprender y entusiasta hasta el extremo de agotar al ruso en sus largas prácticas amatorias.

Cuando los malestares desaparecieron, y luego de los primeros exámenes médicos que les aseguraron que todo iba perfectamente bien, el switch que mantenía la pasión del japonés más o menos a raya, se saltó y lo volvió un insaciable acosador de su esposo, capaz de esperarlo desnudo en su habitación recostado entre almohadones en su lecho; o de llamarlo al trabajo para calentarle los ánimos, con palabras susurradas en medio de gemidos, que hacían que el ruso avisara que asuntos importantísimos lo requerían inmediatamente en otro lugar. Como fuera, el señor Viktor Nikiforov no podía estar más contento de la vida de casado que estaba llevando. Y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Yuuri comenzó a ganar peso pero de a poco, más que nada recuperando algo del que había perdido en los primeros meses. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, una curva muy visible, e indudablemente presente, comenzó a insinuarse en esa suave depresión que era el abdomen del muchacho.

Por las tardes, cuando el mayor pasaba a buscar a Yuuri al instituto donde preparaba las materias que rendiría en un próximo viaje a Estados Unidos, ya que quería terminar su carrera, lo esperaba apoyado en el auto, y abría los brazos para que el dulce omega se echara en ellos nada más verlo afuera, elegante con su traje y su abrigo oscuro. Para Viktor no había nada más perfecto que aquel muchacho, de ojos cálidos y sonrisa apenas insinuada, que buscaba en sus brazos el calor y el afecto. Y para el japonés, su esposo, con su cabello casi blanco, su apostura y esos ojos azules que trasmitían tanto amor hacia él, era un príncipe hecho a su medida. Un príncipe, que rápido lo ayudaba a entrar al auto y, una vez adentro, ponía su mano extendida sobre el vientre del azabache, el cual ahogaba un grito emocionado ante la ternura que le provocaba su alfa tocándolo con tanta suavidad y contención. El beso entre los dos no se hacía esperar y la mano de Yuuri cubriendo la de su esposo, era el toque que indicaba que todo estaba en orden.

Algo que a Yuuri apenaba mucho, pero a su alfa no parecía molestarle eran los llamados “antojos”, o sea, esa necesidad irracional de comer algo inverosímil, sea para la época del año, la hora del día o la relativa mala combinación que dicho alimento podía significar. Lo más clásico: tres de la madrugada, frío intenso en el exterior, y una combinación imposible para cualquiera con cierto paladar y que no estuviera embarazado, por supuesto.

—¿Pequeño? —La voz preocupada de Viktor ante la imagen de su esposo retorciéndose las manos apenado, sentado en medio de la cama. —¿Qué te sucede?

—Es que… ¡Pero no quiero que te salgas, por favor!... Quisiera comer manzanas con ketchup, con lluvia de snacks de cebolla y galletas de chocolate… ¡No, qué digo!—Y así continuaba pidiendo disculpas y bajando la mirada ante algo que era superior a él y que no sabía cómo calmar.

Viktor sonreía, y lo acercaba a su cuerpo, y luego de besarlo apenas como un roce, le susurraba palabras tiernas mientras se cambiaba la ropa de dormir por una de abrigo, para luego encaminarse, con paso seguro… a la despensa.

Si, Viktor había anticipado algunas posibilidades en cuanto a los antojos y siempre podía sacar algo de la galera, como un mago, para dejar conforme a su amor. Y no es que él no quisiera salir. Por su esposo podía hacer cualquier cosa. Simplemente sucedía que no quería dejarlo ni un momento. Y quería ayudarlo y acompañarlo lo más que pudiera. Incluso enviaba a la cocinera a dormir y no la volvía a precisar hasta la hora del desayuno. Él era totalmente capaz de ocuparse de su esposo y de uno que otro antojo, por alocado que fuera.

Además, luego que Yuuri se saciaba de aquella mezcla atroz de alimentos incompatibles, parecía que su nivel de deseo aumentaba de manera insospechada.

Con algo más de tres meses de embarazo, era una imagen arrolladora la que presentaba ante su enamorado esposo.

La mirada nublada de lujuria, oculta tras los lentes de marco azul. El rubor delatando su timidez, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y de toda la intimidad compartida, extendiéndose por sus mejillas. Su cuerpo, con esa redondez tan perfecta, con su fina piel enrojecida por las lentas fricciones contra el cuerpo de su alfa, de su Viktor.

Como siempre, todo en ellos era una ceremonia, un reconocimiento. Nada se daba porque sí. Era una entrega que necesitaba ser cuidada y protegida. Porque el ingrediente principal sería la pasión pero el ingrediente secreto eran ellos y su amor.

De esa manera Viktor, ya despojado de su abrigo, se sentaba en el borde de la cama y atraía hacia la trampa de sus piernas a un Yuuri vacilante, perfecto en su desnudez, dejándolo parado frente a sí, mientras que con sus manos ávidas recorría las redondeadas caderas del muchacho y buscaba con caricias frenéticas la piel lisa y apenas tirante de su vientre. Haciendo un paso hacia adelante, Yuuri quedaba encerrado en el círculo de los brazos de su esposo que finalmente se cerraban tras él, cuando el peli plateado besaba, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su corazón, el lugar donde dormían aún ocultos sus pequeños cachorros.

Al levantar los ojos, podía apostar que vería los bellos ojos marrones de su Yuuri pidiéndole, en una súplica muda, tomarlo allí mismo, a la vez que los dedos inquietos del nipón acariciaban los mechones de cabello plateado del sexy ruso. La invitación a besarse temblando en los labios del muchacho, correspondida por los labios posesivos de su esposo, con su lengua demandante e invasora, abriéndose paso a través de la cálida boca. Los brazos del nipón apoyados en los hombros del ruso, sus manos jugueteando con su cabello, empujándolo con su cuerpo para que el peli plata lo reciba sobre él. Sabedor de los gustos de su amado, Viktor no vacilaba en recostarse en la cama atrayéndolo sobre él, viéndolo montarlo, disfrutando de esa vista privilegiada de su amor, tan sensual, tan tierno y tan arrolladoramente perfecto. La suave fricción de sus suaves piernas sobre las caderas del ruso, buscando encenderlo más aún. Las fuertes manos del mayor, acompañando el cadencioso movimiento del chico y conduciendo, en el momento preciso, su palpitante erección a ese lugar tan lubricado que lo esperaba, entre las piernas de su esposo. Una suave estocada lo introduce de una vez, y el ruso no puede menos que suspirar ante la reconfortante calidez que lo recibe, y se siente afortunado una vez más y sonríe como un niño en una dulcería.

La mirada llena de necesidad de su omega lo saca de su ensoñación, y comienza con el balanceo de su pelvis acompasado con la suave fricción del cuerpo del nipón, que trata de buscar el punto de placer y de comodidad que más se ajuste a la nueva situación de su cuerpo. Soltando sus manos de los hombros de sus esposo, Yuuri se coloca totalmente erguido sobre él y con sus anhelantes manos apenas acaricia su propia erección cuando ya siente que va a acabar; el orgasmo lo ha tomado por sorpresa y por un momento se siente perdido en el vaivén erótico de su esposo que acaricia con una mano su vientre tenso y con la otra aprieta su cadera para sostenerse, mientras es golpeado por la increíble sensación de las paredes internas del nipón cerrándose con fuerza, rodeándolo. Su voz, grave, cargada de lujuria, se escucha con una reverberación del sonido contra las paredes de su espacioso cuarto cuando lanza un último jadeo, hundiéndose en el apretado interior de su esposo. Los gemidos de este se pierden en su boca, en un beso sumamente húmedo que brilla al desplazarse por el contorno de la mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de la oreja del japonés. En un esfuerzo supremo, Viktor se separa de Yuuri para no anudar en su interior evitándole esa molestia, mientras eyacula vigorosamente en la suave hendidura entre las nalgas del chico el cual lleva su mano hacia atrás para abrazar el miembro de su esposo y ayudarlo a encontrar el alivio que pronto llega, descargándose en su mano. El omega se siente feliz y sus feromonas inundan el cuarto, avasallantes en este momento, penetrando en las fosas nasales del ruso que deja salir las suyas, aroma a felicidad y a protección.

Con suavidad, toma el cuerpo relajado de su amado y lo ayuda a recostarse, pasando con parsimonia un lienzo húmedo que quita los fluidos de ambos de su cuerpo. No intenta invitarlo a bañarse juntos, desde el momento que al pelinegro le ha sido suficiente apoyar la cabeza en la almohada para quedar profundamente dormido. Con un gesto amoroso, el alfa aparta el cabello húmedo, pegado a la frente de su amor y le regala un beso cargado de agradecimiento y de esperanza. Le cuesta aún separarse del chico pero tiene que hacerlo, necesita tomar un baño antes de acostarse. Y hasta es posible que rememore, mientras lo hace, la risa cristalina de su esposo pegado a su cuerpo, relajándose contra él, como han hecho cada noche desde que están juntos, reclinados en una bañera de agua tibia y aromática, con esencias que ahora, han ajustado a las necesidades y gustos del omega en la dulce espera. Y Viktor no se queda mucho. Apenas un baño rápido. Porque la añoranza de su esposo lo atrapa y lo vuelve ansioso e infantil, queriendo ir pronto a su lado, para acostarse con él y poder dormir abrazándolo y susurrándole palabras de amor que siempre salen fáciles cuando lo tiene cerca.

Con una toalla en la cintura, el alfa sale del cuarto de baño y termina de secarse el cabello. La tenue luz de los veladores le muestra la imagen de su chico, de su omega, dormido y envuelto en esa suave fragancia que desde hace ya un tiempo lo acompaña y que a él tanto lo intriga por lo intensa y que le deja distinguir cuántos aromas confluyen en ella. Y cuando el conocido cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos se hace insoportable, sabe que nada lo detendrá de acercarse más, de tocar con todo cuidado —no vaya a despertar— la suave pancita del nipón. Como un rito, ese simple acto lo prepara para dormir lo que resta de la noche soñando con bebés en los que su color de pelo y el de sus ojos encuentran la forma exacta para combinar con los de su esposo. Bebés, en fin, con mucho de los dos.


End file.
